


Cupid

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Bla - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, stupid things coming up when you cant sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: John`s POVNigel has a plan to bring his best friend together with the man he`s  so obviously is in love with
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Cupid

So, cupid draw back your bow  
And let your arrow go  
Straight to my lover`s heart for me  
Nobody but me

(Sam Cooke)

Nick was 14 when he told me he`s gay.  
Well, actually what he said was, Nigel, I don`t think I`m into girls, what was pretty much the same.  
Honestly said, it didn`t surprise me the slightest bit. It didn`t bother me, either.  
Others might have freaked out if their best friend told them that, especially if they would have shared a bed, like we did when this confession was made.  
Maybe they were afraid they'd get groped. Maybe they thought all the other people would now think you were a couple, sucking each other's dicks and fucking each other's asses.  
We actually had mutual friends who broke off contact with Nick when he had his big coming out two years after he told me.  
Whatever, I never thought such things.  
It’s Nicholas, my best friend, close like a brother, and if my best friend was gay, so what?  
It was even a good thing, because we would never get in each other's way with the girls.

I have seen many men come and go over the years. I saw Nick in love and I saw him devastated when yet another relationship went to pieces.  
The problem was, they all couldn't share, and Nick would always have to be shared, shared with his passion for music, for his keyboards, with more or less men, the men of Duran Duran. 

I want so much for Nick to finally be happy, and I`m one hundred percent sure that the perfect man for him is right in front of his nose almost every day for almost 2 years now.  
I`m of the opinion that some people are simply made for each other.  
Like Gela and I, Andy and Tracey or Charlie and Yasmin. So are Nick and Roger.  
Seriously, it has to mean something, it must be fate. A higher power. Something like that.  
Back in 83 or 84, I can`t remember precisely because that was my coke-and-booth-phase, Nick confessed to me that he had a heavy crush on the drummer. But of course, he was absolutely out of reach, being in love with Giovanna and totally straight.  
And then, when we met him two years ago, when the plans for a reunion came from what if to let`s do it and he agreed to come back, he told us that he found out he`s gay.  
Nick's features completely derailed for a second. For a man who usually has absolute control over himself, this was an almost earthquake-like reaction. From this moment on I knew it.  
Come on, what are the chances that your crush is coming back to the one project that is your life, 15 years after he left, and comes out as gay, huh?  
Call me a romantic fool, but that has the potential for Hollywood romance, doesn't it?  
Gay man could never find love because his lovers won`t understand his passion for music, some idiots even accused him to have an affair with Andy, Roger Simon, Warren or the extremely handsome bassist who was there almost all those years. And then his teenage crush comes back, telling his friends he`s gay.  
That's just screaming *And they lived happily ever after*, right?  
Those two are so obviously in love that it hurts.  
If you don't know what is meant by sexual tension, you should be in the same room with them just once, and you`d feel it.  
You should see how Nick looks at Roger when he thinks no one is watching. It's the same the other way around.  
Unfortunately, they are the most stubborn idiots on this planet.  
For the first few weeks, I thought they just needed some time to get to know each other again.  
Sure, they hadn't seen each other for so long, they had both changed, and the situation was a lot different than back then.  
Weeks turned into months and nothing ever happened. They just looked at each other whenever they thought the other didn't notice. Loving looks. Desiring glances, and finally more and more often sad stares.  
But I noticed it. So did Simon. And finally, even Andy.  
I tried to talk to Nick about it and that was one of the few times he yelled at me.  
It was about half a year after Andy and Roger were back with us, Gela and I went to Nick's apartment in Chelsea for dinner.  
Nick had a lot of wine with the food, which was unusual. He normally doesn't drink alcohol when I'm around.  
“Okay, Nicholas, what is it?” I put my cutlery aside and pointed to the empty wine bottle.  
“It’s an excellent Burgundy. Vintage 1995. Great vintage for Pinot Noir.”  
“And why do you drink excellent red wine as if it were water?”  
“I felt like it.”  
“Instead of giving stupid answers you could tell me what`s bugging you, you know?”  
“That whole reunion thing isn't working.”  
“Then I must be in a parallel universe, because I think it's going great.”  
“It feels weird. Kinda wrong. I always feel so tense, like anything's gonna happen at any moment. It's like I'm always waiting for a disaster to happen.”  
“Why don't you tell him, Nick?”  
“Who am I gonna tell what?”  
“Small, muscled guy, dark hair, brown eyes? Why aren't you a couple yet? You're so tense because you keep staring at him. And when you look away, he stares at you. Why don't you guys finally have a date and fuck the fucking tension out of each other?”  
Nick looked like he's about to explode and I knew I hit the bull's-eye.  
“You are talking unbelievable bullshit!”  
“I`m not! You have a crush on him, he has a crush on you. I just don't understand why you won't admit it.”  
Nick took a shivering breath and for a moment I actually thought he was gonna start to cry.  
Instead he yelled out, so that Gela next to me shrugged in shock. She had never heard Nick scream before.

“Fuck, man, yeah, you're right. But I can't. It can't because every relationship I have is falling apart. And then Duran Duran falls apart. I can't risk it, Nigel. And I don't want to talk about it, ever again! And if you say anything to him, I'll break your neck, you understand?”  
Okay, if that's what he wanted, I could scream, too.  
“That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. Your relationships broke down because none of these idiots understood how important the band is to you. Roger understands that, he...”  
“Stop it, Nigel!”  
And that's it. Whenever I tried to talk about it, he'd say that. Stop it, Nigel.  
Instead of realizing the happiness that was right under his nose, he became more and more unhappy.

Now we're on tour and everything could be perfect if these two morons would finally realize that they should fuck instead of arguing.  
Because that's what they've been doing lately, fighting. Probably they can't stand being around each other all the time.  
I must do something. If I only knew what.  
I wonder if I shouldn't just talk to Roger. But I promised Nick I wouldn't say anything, and I keep my promises. Although it's very hard for me, because Roger and I have become very close on this tour.  
Funny, him knocking on my door now.  
“Fancy to join me for a run?” You just have to love the bloke`s smile.  
“Honestly, I'd rather be at the swimming pool.” I admit.  
“Do they have an indoor one here? I didn`t notice.”  
“They have, a huge one. So, swimming it is? I miss my pool in LA. You must come visit us when we're done with the tour.”  
“I`d love to. And I have to tell you, John Taylor, I`m utterly in love with your wife. She`s one cool woman!”  
“The love of my life.”  
“I can tell. It`s good to see you so happy, JT.”  
He squeezes my arm, giving me another one of his warm smiles.  
Fuck, I really like Roger. A lot.  
We meet 10 minutes later at the swimming pool and for a while we swim our laps in silence.  
I may not be gay, but I'm not blind either.  
Our drummer is an attractive man, the kind of man Nick likes. He'd be drooling right now if he could see what I'm looking at.  
The thought of Nick in a pool makes me laugh. He hates water.  
I almost choke and have to get to the edge of the pool. Roger follows right behind.  
“Are you ok?”  
Attractive, nice smile and caring. Nick would be one happy man.  
“Yeah, you just shouldn't laugh while you swim. I was just thinking about Nick. Oh, God, can you imagine Nick in Speedos?”  
Well, apparently he can, and he obviously finds it far less funny than I do. His face suddenly turns into the colour of a ripe tomato and I'm pretty sure I know what's happening in more southern regions, despite the rather cool water.  
He pushes himself off the edge and swims on without saying a single word.  
My goodness, that's ridiculous.  
It can't go on like this.  
I'm about to break my promise.  
Hell, it's not that they're in love with each other that's breaking up the band.  
The fact that they just won't admit it does.

In the evening two people unexpectedly help me.  
One is Simon and the other is the unmistakably gay receptionist in the hotel lobby.  
Simon, Nick and I are talking to the man whose name tag identifies him as T. Raven.  
We want to reserve a table in the restaurant for the late evening. Mister T.Raven is completely polite professionalism, right up until Roger comes out of the elevator, joining us. Then the sun literally rises in that reserved face.  
“Mister Taylor! How are you today?”  
“Pretty fine, Thibault, thank you. How`s the puppy?”  
Nick's left eyebrow raises a tiny little bit.  
Simon subtly pushes his elbow into my ribs.  
Oh, this could be fun, his look says.  
“He is so cute! Would you like to see a photo?”  
“I'd love to.”  
The eyebrow goes higher. Simon starts to grin.  
“Excuse me, Mr. Raven, could you maybe postpone your flirting until after you've made our booking?”  
It's getting ten degrees colder in the room. That's how icy Nick's voice sounds..  
“Of course, Mister Rhodes. A table for five it is, at nine. Unless Mister Taylor…that Mister Taylor,” he points his chin at Rog. “Prefers my company, since I am done here at eight. Then, Mister Rhodes, it would be a table for four. And if you have a problem with that, you may discuss it with Mister Taylor rather than being bitchy to me.”  
Whoa! That man has balls.  
Nick runs red. And that's something I've never seen before. Then he just turns on his heel and rushed into an elevator.  
For a split second it looks like Roger`s gonna follow him, instead he left for the main entrance, mumbling something about having a smoke.  
I start giggling, soon joined by Simon and Thibault.  
The hotel clerk winks at us.  
“Sorry for that, I just couldn`t resist. What`s the matter with those two? I know it`s not my business, but I freely admit that I have quite a crush on your drummer, who has, much to my regret, obviously more than just a crush on that…well, on Mister Rhodes, which seems to be mutual. So, what's wrong with them?”  
“They are idiots, that`s it.” Charlie snorts. “Blimey, I wish we could lock them up somewhere until they finally come to their senses.”  
“Nick thinks it`s too risky , because if it won`t work out, it will destroy the band.” I explain.  
Yeah, I know, I shouldn`t. I shouldn`t talk to anyone about it, especially not with a complete stranger. But the fact that a complete stranger already notices what's going on between the two of them says it all, doesn't it?  
“If they keep this up, they're gonna ruin the band even faster.” Simon shrugs.  
“Exactly my thoughts. Plus, I am sure that it will work out. I think…and you are allowed to call me a romantic idiot…I think, that they are meant to be together.”  
“You know, hmmm..” Thibault scratches his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe we can do this.”  
“Do what?” I wonder.  
“Lock them. At least for a night. This hotel has electronic central locking. We need to make sure they're in the same room together. Then I can lock the door, just by pressing a button.  
I'd say there's a technical defect...”  
That would be brilliant. It would be perfect. But it doesn't work.  
“As great as the idea is, we can't let you risk your job because of this gay soap opera.”  
“Let this be my business, Mister Taylor, okay? As I said, I do have a crush on the other Mister Taylor, and if you are a romantic idiot, so am I. He deserves to be happy. I would love to help with that.”  
Simon rubs his palms together, beaming all over. “Alright, let`s get operation cupid started.”  
Operation cupid. I like that! I like that a lot.  
“Well then, gentlemen, draw your bows and make sure we won`t miss the target.” I chuckle. “There`s a little problem, though. How do we get them in one room? Besides, they're not stupid. That this central locking stuff doesn't work on the hotel room they're in of all places, but on all others, would be too much of a coincidence.”  
Thibault chews on his lower lip, thinking hard.  
We all do, so there are a few minutes of silence.  
And then I got the best idea I ever had. And an almost perfect plan.  
“The indoor swimming pool! It's always closed overnight anyway, right?” I blurt out. “Roger and I have been there this morning! “  
God, I'm so excited, I'm about to burst when I tell them about my plan. Only when I`m finished do I realise that we can`t do it.  
“Fuck! We would need to involve the whole staff! I mean, there`s security and all, someone will notice that people are locked there.”  
“That, John Taylor, you leave to me. Just make sure that they will be there together.” Thibault winks.

Oh man, it`s so exciting!  
I`m standing at the front desk when the elevator doors slides open and Nick comes out, heading for the restaurant.  
If Simon caught Roger in time, phase one has begun.  
“Nick!” I shout. “I need your help!”

My best friend is with me in no time, looking worried.  
Well, I may had sounded a wee bit overdramatically. There`s a reason for me being a bass player and not an actor.  
“Nothing bad, just me being stupid. Trouble with my contacts again, had to take them out. Would you do me a favour and bring my glasses? Left them at the indoor pool, by the deckchairs in the very back. I would go myself but…”  
“Yeah, Nigel, I know, you would most likely hit every doorframe on the way or stumble into the pool or something. Goodness, will you ever learn? Skip those contacts, for Christ`s sake! Stay here, I`ll be back in a few.”  
“Hopefully not.” I mumble when he`s gone.  
“And there`s Roger.” Thibault hisses and I hide behind his desk.  
Yay! It works!  
Simon told Roger the same about my glasses.  
Now everything has to happen very quickly.  
The phone at the reception rings three times and I hear Thibault say “ Done!”  
Slowly I straighten up.  
“For real? They are locked in?”  
“Yep.”  
We give a high-five.  
It takes less than two minutes and the phone rings again.  
“Mister Rhodes, what can I…oh…oh no… No worries, I will call our technicians. I`m sure we have you free in a couple of minutes.”  
Smiling, he says “ Well well, looks like two people are locked in the pool area. Too bad.”  
“Jesus! Poor guys! So, since we will have free space at the dinner table, would you like to join us? I have quite a few questions and so has Simon, I bet, plus we need to fill in Andy.”  
Let me put it this way, it's a very exciting, entertaining evening. Although I think it's even more exciting for Nick and Roger.  
We won't see Nick or Roger for the next 24 hours.  
They may be unintentionally trapped all night, the next day they definitely are on purpose. They're in Nick's room. And they're very, very loud.

It’s nine in the evening when there`s a knock at my door.  
“Come in, Nicholas” I smile.  
However, my smile is probably a bad joke compared to Nick's glow.  
“That`s what a happy man looks like!”  
He blushes. God, how cute is that, please?  
“Yeah, I... How did you do that, Nigel?”  
“Huh?”  
“Oh come on! You send me off to fetch your glasses, 30 seconds later Roger, whom Simon has told to fetch your glasses, appears. The door miraculously closes over an hour before the official closing time and no one is able to open it for almost 10 hours? Oh and, pure coincidence, of course, but there`s champagne and fruits in the fridge for the employee who usually has to be there until the pool closes. There was no one there, Johnny. Whoever usually works there also seems to fuck around a lot during working hours, which he does with condoms lying open on the counter. Funny, huh?”  
“A gift from Thibault.” I chuckle.  
“What, the little shit who hit on Roger?”  
“You should not call Mister Raven a little shit, Nicholas. You should be thankful for the rest of your life. The idea was mine, no, actually Simon's, but without him it would have remained just an idea. Turned out that Thibault owns this hotel and he just was at the desk because…yeah, well, he has a little crush on Roger…”


End file.
